Detective Sandwich
by X0 Im The Key 0X
Summary: Sherlock accidentally takes on an 18 year old girl to mentor! This story was a dream that I had and wanted to share. R&R. Uses O.C. - Evangeline Yorkman Characters: John Sherlock


**A/N: OKAY! This is 99.9% Mary Sue OC. I hate writitng with OC's because I don't care what you do, every OC you make is a MARY SUE. So don't nag at my mess ups in the story. I know they're there, and I know that Sherlock may be out of character,and I over use the describing word, 'Briton',or described John incorrectly, but this fan fiction was actually a dream that I wanted to share... so please no harsh criticism.**

**First JohnLock fic, I hope you enjoy it (I'm trying to enter the many fandoms BBC has to offer) **

**DISCLAIMER: Guys seriously? Would I be here if I owned it?**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW : i need to know if my writing style is okay, if you guys like it.**

* * *

**It was a warm breezy night and everything was unusually peaceful in the normally chaotic flat, 221B. For the a time in lord knows how long, Sherlock was free. Free to relax, free to rest his mind. It was unusual for his and John Saturday nights to be – relaxing.**

**"John, where's my tea?" Sherlock called to his companion in the other room, tapping his foot frantically as he stood in the living room of the small flat.**

**Maybe this night wasn't going to prove to be so.**

** The detective wasn't completely sure what to do with him-self. Sherlock stood on the edge of his mind, as he kicked the strangely angled brown love seat in the middle of the living room. The curly-haired man then sat with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his thumb; it discreetly digging into the bottom of his jaw . He would love to engage in his normal activity of boredom, if it wasn't for John confiscating his blasted guns and giving them to . **

**"For the fourth bloody time, it's on the burner." John snapped back in an annoyed tone. 'Sherlock, always barking orders at me.' The sandy-blonde haired Briton thought with a grimace as he drifted into the living room sitting him-self beside his friend. "Stop, ordering me around, I'm not you're maid," the former doctor huffed crossing his arms, looking at his flat mate.**

**Sherlock gave him an amused glance before giving a small smirk, "If you aren't my maid why do you do what I always ask of you?" Watson gave the man at his side a snarled look. But, no matter his facial expression, Sherlock saw right through it and to the small blush on his cheeks. Sherlock gave a small chuckle in victory before laying down on the love-seat, laying his head on the arm rest using his arm as a pillow, before pulling out a scalpel he took from the lab earlier and digging into the couch arms leather flesh.**

**John watched as the raven haired Briton lay down and let a smile grace his lips as he admired the concentrated bright blue eyes, that contrasted so well with the man's dark curly mop. He couldn't remember a time Sherlock had just; well had been so... could relaxed be the proper adjective. He seemed so peaceful, despite the fact that he was destroying Miss Hudson's love seat.**

**Silence took place between the two men sitting on the couch. John Watson couldn't help but admire Sherlock Holmes. Though after about a few minutes the bright-eyed detective stirred out of his trance of mutilating the couch arm, "Oh, bloody queen." Sherlock muttered under his breath in a whisper and letting the scalpel fall (or was it thrown?) to the floor; causing the other to stir from his puppy-love trance.**

**"What? What is it Sherlock?" John asked placing a hand on the detective's knee.**

**"****_She's_**** still here." He said sighing and sitting up pinching the bridge of his nose.**

**"Well, yes. I wouldn't suppose that she left anytime between now and last night." John sarcastically stated earning an annoyed glare from Holmes.**

**"John, she's hopeless. She never listens, she's rash on her decisions and she's so bloody independent-"**

**"Are you talking about her or yourself?" John cut off the flustered Briton jokingly.**

**"I am nothing like that and she acts simply preposterous. She's supposed to be lady." He grumbled with a grimace giving John a look that could kill earning him-self a light chuckle.**

**"Well, she is American. They aren't exactly set on acting like the queen." He said with a warm smile keeping the comforting hand on his partner's knee. Sherlock let out a long aggravated sigh, followed by the sound of light foot-steps coming into the room.**

**"Hey, Sherlock, I don't think I have your phone number." A pale slender girl announced walking into the semi-cluttered living-room, in front of the Britons.**

**"I am sure you have it" The annoyance was clear in his voice as he pinched the bridge of his nose and fidgeted in his seat trying not to yell at the girl in front of him as she dangled her slick iPhone in front of his face.**

**"I'm sure I don't" she retorted putting a hand on her hip, continuing to dangle the phone and giving him a matter-of-factly look.**

**Watson watched biting the inside of his cheek trying not to smile. The girl had only been staying in the couples flat for a couple of days and it was undoubtedly the most excitement the flat had seen in a bit of time. The girl who fearlessly faced the deductive detective was in some sort of American exchange program. On a spur of the moment and a failure to listen to the conversation, Sherlock Holmes ended up mentoring the 18-year-old college major; Evangeline Yorkman.**

**Sherlock let out a groan before lying down again, "That sounds like a personal issue" He mumbled out closing his eyes and rubbing his temples trying to rid him-self of the possible oncoming headache.**

**The girl let out a small huff before sitting on the arm of the love seat beside John, sliding the phone in her waistband "You could do a lot better at pretending to like me you know" Evangeline crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. John gave out a chuckle; you couldn't doubt she was good at looking cute.**

**Watson gave out a small sigh before laying on top of Sherlock his head resting on the man's forearm, "Don't take it personal dear, he's an arse to everyone"**

**Sherlock gave him a short glancing glare "I am not"**

**Evangeline sat there watching the two bicker like toddlers before huffing and standing, going over to them and wiggling between the two, "I wanna cuddle too" the American girl whined a bit, as John was now laying on her, and she on Sherlock, squashing the raven haired man. John let out a chuckle allowing her to have her way and adjusting his self to the new position so that his head was lying on her stomach. (Trying to make it as least awkward as possible) Evangeline let out a small giggle and wrapped her arms around the ginger doctor's head.**

**The other Briton wasn't as accepting of the girl's cuddling, as he was being squished under her and his flat mate.**

**"If you wouldn't mind, please get off of me." Sherlock grumbled out.**

**"Hmm- Nah. I actually do mind. Thanks for the offer." She sassed. His response came out an inaudible grumble before she remembered something and sitting up, "by the way, what was your phone number again?" She asked taking the IPhone from her waist band and looking through her contact list. **

**"John for the love of the queen please give her your phone number" Sherlock groaned covering his ears before feeling the pinch of her hip bones on his leg as she jumped up.**

**"Oops, looks like I do have your number Shirley," she announced with a giggle before skipping off.**

**Sherlock looked at John before sitting up, "I can't do this anymore, john"**

**The army doctor gave the man a warm smile, "maybe you should listen to people next time." John stated before standing to rescue the screaming pot of tea.**

* * *

**A/N: I hope it didn't suck too bad. R&R.**


End file.
